


¿Feliz...? Cumpleaños

by DarkerSideOfMyHeart



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerSideOfMyHeart/pseuds/DarkerSideOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qué pasaría si fuera el cumpleaños del profesor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Feliz...? Cumpleaños

-N-No puede ser...

El profesor Layton estaba sentado en su cama agarrando un calendario. Su cara reflejaba un miedo increíble. Luego sonrió llorando.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños...No puede ser...¡¡POR QUÉ TUVE QUE NACER EN ESTE MALDITO DÍA!!¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Luke,Flora y Alice estaban escuchando por la puerta del cuarto de Layton. Alice se rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué le pasa al profesor?-preguntó Luke a Alice.  
-Pos se entiende que hoy es su cumpleaños. Pobre,la va a pasar canutas,¿a que sí,narradora?

Pues sí,y mucho,jejeje. Conoces bien a tu hermano,¿no?

-Lo que se puede.  
-Pero,¿no podemos hacer nada para ayudarle?-se preocupó Flora.  
-Qué va,le pasa desde niño. Siempre su cumpleaños a sido el martes 13,no sé cómo lo hace,en serio.  
-Pobre profesor...  
-Creo que será mejor que nos quedemos hoy en casa,o mejor,¡vamos a casa de tu primo,Flora!  
-¡Buena idea,Alice!

Los tres niños se fueron a vestirse y se fueron a la casa de Henry y Hans. Alice dejó una nota a su hermano diciéndole dónde estarían,y claro,cuando la leyó se cabreó de lo lindo. Echaba humo y le salían llamas por todo el cuerpo. Fue a vestirse,y cuando buscó su sombrero de copa,vio como el gato del vecino lo rodaba por el suelo. Cuando el gato vio a Layton,sonrió (imaginarlo) y sacó las uñas,amenazando arañarlo. Layton se puso pálido. Se acercó lentamente,puso la mano sobre el sombrero y fue a levantarlo,pero el gato le saltó en la cara y le arañó. Luego saltó sobre el sombrero y lo destrozó. Layton resbaló y se dio de culo contra el suelo mojado de agua. Al levantarse,vio su querido sombrero destrozado y arañado. El gato se burlaba desde la repisa de la ventana. Layton cerró los puños y gritó a todo pulmón. Pero alguien le tapó la boca y se tiró encima de él. Le tapó los ojos y dijo con su voz:

-Adivina quién soy.-dijo una voz juvenil.  
-¿Eh?Esto...Creo que...¿M-Máriam?¿¡E-Eres tú!?¿Cómo has entrado?  
-La puerta estaba abierta y escuché un gritó cuando iba a llamar para entrar. Aún quedaba media hora para ir a la universidad,así que quería ir con usted. ¿Por qué se a puesto a gritar?

Se levantó y señaló el gato.

-¡¡ESE PUTO GATO ME A DESTROZADO MI SOMBRERO FAVORITO!!¡¡C OMO LO COJA LE CORTO LA COLA,MALDITO GATO CABRÓN!!  
-Uy,uy,uy...No me lo diga,hoy es su cumpleaños,¿a que sí?Por eso tengo algo para usted.  
-Ahora no puedo,más tarde. Voy a buscar el sombrero de repuesto y algo para que se me desinfecten los arañazos de la cara.-y salió del cuarto.  
-Pero...-suspiró. Miro al gato,y este a ella. Máriam sacó de la bandolera una de sus pistolas y apuntó al gato,que se quedó petrificado.-Vete cagando leches si no quieres tener plomo en las orejas.

El gato salió huyendo de allí maullando. La guardó y fue a buscar al profesor a la cocina. Se estaba desinfectando las heridas. Máriam le cogió el algodón de las manos y se lo puso ella misma con mucho cuidado. Layton la miraba a los ojos,y se sonrojó. Por dentro,5 le estaba hablando.

-Hala,mira qué guapa está con el uniforme,¿eh?¿No te entras ganas de saltarle encima y hacerle “cosas” malas?-se burló 5. A su lado,4 y 1 le miraron con mala cara.-¿Qué?  
-Que te pasaría a ti de pequeño para estar así...-suspiró 4.  
-Que me violaron a los 5 años.  
-¡Pues bien que te hicieron el trabajo,porque mira como estás!-le espetó 1 dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza.-Además,¡Máriam es como una hija para Layton!  
-Por eso mismo. Tiene más posibilidades de que pueda hacérselo. Imagínate: “La lección de sexualidad de papá.” ¿Eh?  
-¡¡PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!!-gritaron 1 y 4 a la vez. Pero luego se detuvieron a pensar.-Pero a lo mejor tiene razón,¿no,1?  
-Hombre,hace mucho que me preguntaba como sería hacerlo con una menor,y si es Máriam,mucho más. Qué,¿probamos?  
-¡Ni de coña vais a tocar a mi hija!¿Oísteis?-dijo Monocle.  
-Sí.-dijeron los 3 temblando de miedo.

Layton seguía mirando a Máriam sonrojado. Si 5 estuviera ahí controlándole,hace rato que le habría saltado encima. Máriam seguía desinfectando las heridas durante otros dos minutos. Al terminar,sonrió de una manera que hizo que los Layton de dentro botaran de la sorpresa.

-¡ESTA NO ES MÁRIAM!  
-¡ESO,ESO!  
-¡QUÉ NOS LA DEVUELVAN!  
-¡¡QUÉ OS CALLÉIS,JODER!

Luego,le trajo el sombrero de repuesto y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Le volvió a sonreír y dijo:

-Ahora sí que es el profesor Layton que conozco. ¿Nos vamos,profesor?-le tendió la mano.  
-S-Sí.-cogió el maletín y le cogió de la mano.

En vez de ir en coche como siempre,se fue andando por la calle con su alumna cogida de la mano como padre e hija. Si te digo la verdad,más que pasarlo canutas,se lo pasó de maravilla. Los tres niños se quedaron el resto del día chinchando a Hans,mientras Henry y Flora miraban antiguas fotos de la infancia. Y en cuanto a la mala suerte de Layton,desde que Máriam se acercó a él,desapareció. Mala suerte o no,el profesor también necesita sus días de padre soltero,¿no?No me digáis que nunca habéis imaginado a Layton como vuestro padre,¿eh?A mí,Máriam me da envidia. Durante todo el día,incluida las horas libres de la universidad,la pareja no se separó en ningún momento,así que no ocurrió nada más que Rosetta se pusiera celosa (XD). Al salir de la universidad,el profesor y su...“hija” se fueron de paseo por el parque,tomaron algo por ahí,y,por la noche,pasearon por la orilla del Támesis. Por todo lo sucedido,la chica se había olvidado de la sorpresa para el profesor. Buscó en su bandolera durante un rato,preocupada pensando que no estaba allí,pero al final lo encontró. Le tendió un paquete de color marrón y rojo a rayas con un lazo dorado. Layton miró el paquete desconcertado. “¿En serio me ha echo un regalo?Espero que no sea como los de los otros años...” Máriam,impaciente,le indicó que cogiera el paquete y lo abriera.

-No tenías que haberte molestado...  
-Cuando lo abra,cambiará de opinión,seguro.  
-¿Eh?-miró el contenido del regalo.-¡Ah!¡Este es...!

...El reloj que le regaló a Claire.

-Lo encontré paseando por el río Támesis. Recordé que una vez me habló de un reloj que le regaló a su novia,pero que nunca conseguía que funcionara 10 minutos seguidos,así que lo abrí y lo arreglé. Funciona como si fuera uno normal. Lo reconocí porque ponía Claire Folly en un papel del interior.  
-...  
-¿Le ocurre algo,profesor?¿Hice mal?-se preocupó la niña,que empezó a lagrimear.

Se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que se le caían,cuando,sin darse cuenta,el profesor la envolvió entre sus brazos. La abrazó sonriendo,y,aunque sea poco creíble,llorando.

-Gracias...por haber aparecido en mi vida.


End file.
